Lost Like This
by FuckMePumps
Summary: Please tell me what to do next. If you truly do not want this, if there is someone else in your heart, please let me know. Push me away now, and I promise to pretend that this never happened. fluffy KibaHina Oneshot. Implied NaruSaku NejiTen ShikaIno


**Author's Note:** I felt there wasn't enough KibaHina in so I just wrote this while trying to figure out how to continue my other stories. So there, enjoy this cute, sweet, little one-shot made by yours truly.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Happy?****

_**-**_

_**How does it feel to know **_

**_You never have to be alone  
When you get home  
There must be someplace here_**

_**that only you and I could go  
So I can show you how I  
Dream away everyday  
Try so hard to disregard  
The rhythm of the rain that drops  
And coincides with the beating of my heart**_

_**-Maroon 5, Sweetest Goodbye**_

_**-**_

Nobody can put into words how gorgeous she was tonight.

Maybe it was the violet Chinese dress she wore on her elegant body, and the way it brought out the shining sliver in her eyes and the ebony blue of her hair. Maybe it was the lilac-white daisy tucked behind her ear, or how the warm light of exploding fireworks set a delicate orange glow to her pale face. Maybe it was the perfect smile that tugged at her lips as she talked with the others, and somehow looked confident as anyone than she ever did before.

Whatever it was, he didn't care.

He sighed, somehow overwhelmed at the tinkling laughter of her voice. He watched her as the moon would on the earth on a wonderful evening such as this, but she wasn't watching him.

She was gazing at the spiky-haired blonde boy with whiskers on his face not far from where she stood, and who was directly in front of him. He forced a grin for the other's sake, but he was hurting inside. She would never be his, no matter how much he wanted her, no matter how many shooting stars he wished on, on nights like this…

A lively, cheery tune was heard from the dance floor. The girl ninjas marched over to where they were standing, all except for Hinata.

"Neji." Tenten touched his elbow. "Let's dance."

The Hyuuga shrugged, letting himself be led to where the music was playing.

Sakura and Ino were nudging each other in front of Sasuke as he eyed them with disdain.

"Sasuke-kun, would you like…"

"Back off, Forehead-Girl. Hey, Sasuke-kun, dance with…"

"Me! Ignore Ino-Pig, Sasuke! Dance with me."

He scoffed at them quite disgustingly. "I would rather not dance… with either of you." He crossed his arms.

Ino held her head high, pretending that rejection didn't hurt. She still wanted to dance.

"Shika-kun!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "What is it, Ino?" He asked, though being the genius he is, he already knew the answer.

She smiled sweetly. "Come and dance with me!"

"You are one of the most troublesome people I've ever…" He was cut off when Ino roughly grabbed his arm.

"Shut up, Shikamaru. Just come and get it over with." She practically dragged him over to the open grounds dance floor. Shikamaru sighed and followed her, hands in his pockets.

From afar, Kiba saw Hinata's face brighten up when she saw a chance that Naruto might ask her for a dance. Unfortunately, Naruto also saw a chance to ask Sakura.

"Sakura-chan…" He grinned goofily.

Sakura smirked. "Sure, Naruto." She threaded her arm through his as they walked toward the others.

Kiba watched helplessly as Hinata's face fell, turning around to hide her blushing face. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Hinata-chan!" He started to run towards her.

She whirled around just in time to see Kiba nearly crash into her as he skidded to a halt.

"Hinata…" He offered his best smile as he held out one hand. "Will you dance with me?"

Hinata stared at him with an intensity that made him slightly go red. After a long period of silence, she gave him a small, grateful smile.

"I would love to."

She put her palm on top of his as he gently led her to the cemented ground. It seemed painfully awkward at first, but they relaxed as they let the music flow through them. The mass of bodies around them helped them become comfortable.

Kiba stared at Hinata as she danced gracefully to the beat. Her white eyes were closed as she put her arms above her, snapping her fingers occasionally, her hips swaying with his hands resting lightly on them as he moved with her. She was stunning.

He unconsciously inched nearer to her…

_Ten._

From the space between them, his mouth hovered right above hers…

_Nine._

The realization surprised him…

_Eight._

But the desire was strong, and if he cannot help it anymore…

_Seven._

His eyes surveyed her once again. He breathed deeply, and…

_Six._

Their lips were inches apart…

_Five._

One inch…

_Four._

Half inch…

_Three._

Quarter inch…

_Two..._

And as time stood still and the world began to melt away...

… she opened her eyes.

He drew back almost instantaneously when those moon-silver orbs bored into him. There was mystification written clearly in them, and he himself was surprised at the act he had almost committed. He contemplated if it took either guts or stupidity to do it. Maybe it was both.

For the rest of the upbeat songs, Kiba maintained a distance of at least five inches from her. Suddenly, in the midst of it all, she just stopped.

"Kiba-kun… wh-what is w-wrong? Y-you seem… un-comfortable w-with me…" She stammered, voice cracking.

His face softened. "Gomenasai. I didn't realize it. Forgive me, Hinata-chan." He lied. If she believed him or not, he could not read it from her eyes as she gave him a small nod. The dancing resumed.

The main fireworks show started. Everyone looked up to see the magnificent display, rainbow glass blowing up across the heavens and shattering into sparkling lights before vanishing gradually, leaving only trails of smoke behind them.

Kiba put an arm around his partner's shoulders, noticing that the air had suddenly become cold and sensed her discomfort. He was right.

"K-Kiba-Kun…?"

"Hai?"

"Thank you for asking me to dance. It has been wonderful… with you."

He took in the compliment, noticing she said the sentence without stuttering at all.

"The night is young, Hinata. There will be a lot of dancing for us tonight." He replied, grinning widely at her.

She smiled vaguely. Fortunately, he saw it.

After fifteen minutes of loud explosions and bright colors, the sky became dark. Everyone clapped and cheered, and then the band started to play once again. Only now, the melody was slower, harmonic, and it had a sweet ring to it.

The dancers stood still for a few seconds, unsure of what to do next. Again, it was Tenten and Neji who gave in the fastest, as she put her arms around his neck and he put his at the small of her back.

"Might as well," Ino copied the other couple's movements and so did Shikamaru. Gone were the annoyed and pissed faces they had earlier, for they learned to relish the moment.

Sakura had been reluctant to do it with Naruto at first, but something got through her and she readily agreed.

Hinata was not watching the blonde boy then. She was fixed only on her companion as his arms went around her waist. His hair seemed darker and spikier today, and it was only then when she put her hands on his shoulders, still to shy to go any further, could she perceive how deep and dark his eyes were. They were filled, no, overflowing, with an emotion she could not place…

A single raindrop made its way on top of her head, but she was too absorbed in observing him to feel anything else. More raindrops fell on the rest of the ninjas, and the couples hesitantly broke apart to head back inside, their dream ending, into the warm shelter of the ballroom. All but one.

"Hinata-chan…" He whispered, voice coarse and not wanting to speak. It was too overwhelming in the presence of this angel.

"We should go in. You might catch something." From his tone, she could see that he really cared about her, and was afraid if anything might happen to her, even it was only catching a cold.

"Iie… let us stay." She said simply. He closed his eyes, not asking for any explanation.

His hands gently made long, even strides along her back as they continued to sway to nonexistent music. As thunder boomed at the rain poured down, a strange feeling washed over them.

She felt lost. Not like being in an unfamiliar place with strange people, but something else, a different kind of lost. Like the rest of the world wasn't there anymore, and nothing mattered, and she was lost in this oblivion that only consisted of his black eyes…

He went closer, not uncertainly anymore, until his forehead rested against hers. Unable to hold control over her body, she felt her hands gently clutch the lapels of his jacket, his hands holding her by the waist, her front pressed lightly against his. He could feel the smooth material of her dress, hell; he could feel her under that dress. There were no walls now, every fortress that hid her from him gone. His nose was brushing hers, a lock of stray brown hair tickling her forehead, breath warm and soft against her lips…

A hand left her waist to cup the side of her face, thumb gently caressing her cheek. A few fingers tangled in her wet hair, causing a few strands to fall around her ear.

Hinata couldn't breathe, and for once, all insecure thoughts were silent within her mind, waiting with breath baited for what might happen next. His face was set in an expression that made her want to hold him forever, and he was close, so close!

"Hinata, please tell me what to do next. If you truly do not want this, if there is someone else in your heart, please, please let me know. Please push me away now, and I promise to pretend that this never happened…" Kiba said softly, letting his lips brush hers as he spoke. She trembled under his touch, knowing she could push him from her but unable to…

Finally, after achingly long moments of stillness, Kiba closed the tiny distance between them, and pressed his lips to hers. Hinata let a miniscule moan in the back of her throat escape, and Kiba clasped her to his body tighter, unwilling to let her go now that she was finally his.

She allowed herself become lost in his kiss, feeling his hands tenderly tighten around her small body.

After a few moments of heart breaking sweetness, Kiba pulled back away from her, keeping her still in his arms. Hinata looked up at him, silver eyes wide and bright with confusion. Her fingers unknowingly clutched his lapels tighter, trying to prolong contact.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead, closing his eyes and losing himself in the moment. The quiet girl complied, leaning back into his arms and as her own snaked over his shoulders.

They still danced, slower now, gentler, as they found time to melt into the embrace.

They did not know how this event would follow them tomorrow, or the day after that. They didn't care of what the people who watched them thought, or how they would react afterwards.

They only knew that they would never feel this way again, and there was only time to get lost like this tonight.

**Author's Note:** Told you it was fluffy. Made it as a one-shot but I might continue if I get enough reviews. So, please, whether it's for constructive criticism, flames, comments, etc., please review!

REVIEW!


End file.
